Promise of a Lifetime
by Timefather64
Summary: This is a P.O.V. short story of a nameless pony who is dying of a sickness uncureable. He/She is having their last moments in the hospital bed with his/her love one Pinkie Pie remembering the time the they met.


(MLP is own by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, inspire by the song Promise of a lifetime by Kutless I take no credit in owning the show and song.)

You were there by my side as I lay on this hospital bed. You stood here with me and never left. I can tell it's hard to let go of something that's not going to live any second now. I don't blame you or any pony else. Death can happen any second and no one would expect it. Since you're here still, I begin to tell you the time when we first met even though I've said this hundreds of times to you. I started with the time when we grown close together. Then the time in which I made a promise to you that I will never leave your side not even the day I die. Boy do I regret making that kind of promise. I still love you yes but, promising you that I won't leave your side even on the day I'm going to die. I should have known that kind of promise never should have been made in a situation neither of us could avoid.

_**I have fallen to my knees**_

_**As I sing a lullaby of pain**_

_**I'm feeling broken in my melody**_

_**As I sing to help the tears go away**_

I told you the time when I was homeless. I had no family, no friends, no money, no education, nothing. My parents abandon me when I was just five. I was raised in an orphanage till I was thirteen and when I was thirteen I ran away from the orphanage. Why? Well because it was far worse than what my family did to me. I took care of myself and wanted to leave this hellhole of a town call Manehatten I live in. When I ran away, I usually venture off to anywhere that I can survive off on such as trash. This had been going on till I turn twenty one after I came across Ponyville the very town that I met you, you the pink mare who loves to party all the time and make every pony smile. You saw me in my horrible innutrition condition. I was really much of a loner but, when you offer me a place to stay with free food I had no choice but, to agree. I wanted to live and you saw that will to live in my eyes just as I saw the beautiful glee in yours. Then you made the pledge to look after me when I was in dire need.

_**Then I remember**_

_**The pledge you made to me**_

And for what you did for me that was all I ever need from you to set me free. Free from a miserable life. Free from being in this continues depression. The pledge you made for me had to be return. So I made a pledge that I will be by your side if you ever need me. I will keep you company if you feel down just as you will be by my side when I am feeling down to also.

_**I know you're always there**_

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

_**I'm clinging to **_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_**I hear the words you say**_

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

_**The promise of a lifetime…**_

I had a dream. About my parents who forgotten and left me to rot in misery and when I woke up I was filled with a rage and sadness. Then you comfort me and said everything will be okay and that's all I ever need in my lifetime is to have a smile on my face. So I smile not for myself. No just for you because you are what really matters to me. You're the beautiful mare I fell in love since the time I got here. You taught so much to me about the wonders of life and that still means so much to me. You remind me of the promise we both made not leaving each other side. A promise I made to you out of love and gratitude and out of all it my happiness that you released from its dormant deep inside of me.

_**I still remember**_

_**The pledge you made to me**_

Now my breathing is getting a little faint but, I do not stop telling you the time we had together. I continue not caring how much my lungs beg for me to stop. For I want to have my last moment speaking to you. The very mare I still love and that is you.

_**I know you're always there**_

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

_**I'm clinging to **_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_**I hear the words you say**_

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind **_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

You know what's happening now. My body is about to give up. But, I'm not done. I can't die. I don't want to die. I don't want to break the promise we made. The promise that we won't leave each other side. I don't want to break it. I swore to you I'll keep it. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. Your promise, the very promise I swore. I'm crying now just like you. We've live together, work together, and finally began to love one another. An after all these beautiful years of being with you, that's all that means a lot to me. This sickness I attracted is already fighting that promise I made to you and sadly it's winning.

_**I am holding on to the hope I have inside**_

_**With you I will stay through every day**_

_**Putting my understanding aside**_

_**I am comforted…**_

My vision is beginning is be blurry. But, I can still hear you cry. I can still hear you say don't go. This is the first time in your whole life you losing something you can't have return back to you. But, it's alright at least I said my point of view of our time together. I love you. The very three words having the letter L as the main key word to my confession you already know. I'm feeling tire now. You tell me to stay awake as I slowly drift off to sleep. But, it seems that can't work. I'm so sorry. My breathing is faint. My heart is slowing down. Your voice is beginning to fade away. Yet I can still hear you.

_**I know you're always there**_

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

_**I'm clinging to **_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_**I hear the words you say**_

_**To never walk away and leave me behind**_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

I ask one thing from you. As my final words to this broken promise as these final words to you the very one I love. I want to ask you my beautiful pink party mare. Can you forgive me? That was all I can say as my heart gives up its last beat. My lungs cease to give me one chance to breathe. All I heard you say before everything was put into silence was, "I…" That was all I heard from you. I'm so sorry. The promise has been broken. But, I hope it will not affect painfully upon your life. I wouldn't want feel any more guilt to know that my death had brought you a long term of misery. I want you to have a smile on your face and live on a wonderful life. I just want you to be happy. Just like you made me feel. Even though you still can't hear me I just hope that what I'm saying now can somehow get to you. In your dreams, pinky sense, or any way possible hell maybe even in Derpy's mail. I just want you to know…that even if I'm not there by your side. I will not forget you. I will still love you already knowing that you still feel the same towards me. I want you to know Pinkie Pie that this promised we both shared. May have been broken but, our love towards one another is still alive and strong. That no sickness can break it like it's done to our promise.

_**I know you're always there **_

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

_**I'm clinging to**_

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_**Looking back at me**_

_**I know that you can see my heart is open to…**_

_**A promise of a lifetime…**_

I just want to see you smile. Even though I've said many times to you I still want you to know…that I love you Pinkie Pie.


End file.
